


Things Left Unspoken

by selkieskin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial, Emotional Hurt, Feelings Realization, Ficlet, Foiled Confessions, Internalized Homophobia, Lack of Communication, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selkieskin/pseuds/selkieskin
Summary: Yuta's heart was in his mouth. Sometimes in these moments with Winwin, he felt like he was dealing with a wild deer, and any wrong moment or too-loud breath could frighten him off for good.Once the movie finishes, what will Yuta do?
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Things Left Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little while ago. Enjoy!

Yuta's heart was in his mouth. Sometimes in these moments with Winwin, he felt like he was dealing with a wild deer, and any wrong moment or too-loud breath could frighten him off for good. 

They'd been having an evening together, watching anime together, just catching up. Winwin was next to him, sitting up on Yuta's bed with their backs against the wall, and so close Yuta could feel the warmth coming off his skin.

Yuta was impatient, usually. It was one of his worst qualities. But he didn't think there was any man on earth whose patience was tested as much as his was when Winwin was around. Sometimes, only sometimes, if Yuta was quiet, and good, Winwin would show him some affection. If Yuta tried to push, to indicate anything other than friendship, or initiate anything at all, Winwin would switch off, not engage, even leave.

It was torture. Yuta was addicted.

The end credits were rolling, and neither of them moved to switch it off. Yuta only stayed there, not breathing, his gaze technically on the screen but every atom of his body pointing towards Winwin. 

Winwin's throat cleared, and Yuta felt his heart flutter hard with anxiety. Would he stay? Would he leave?

Winwin leant forward, and closed the laptop, moving it to the bedside table. He then looked back at Yuta, and Yuta knew just how wrecked he must seem, could feel the nervous flush on his cheeks.

Winwin gazed at him for a moment, that intelligent, calculating stare.

"Shall we sleep?" he asked. 

"Yes," Yuta replied, knowing not to get his hopes up just yet.

Still leant forward, near the bedside table, Winwin reached and flicked the bedside light switch off.

Yuta's soul nearly left his body. It fully left his body as he felt slender, taut arms move him down into a lying position on the bed.

Yuta wanted to express how lucky he felt, but he couldn't, the words caught in his throat. He was tense but trying not to seem tense, desperately trying not to break this fragile moment.

Long, perfect fingers moved gently through his hair. Winwin just looked at him for a long, long time, lying side-by-side in the bed.

Finally, Yuta couldn't help himself any longer. He raised his eyes to meet Winwin's. He wasn't sure what he saw gazing back, but all of a sudden, he needed to know.

"Winwin-" he started, but Winwin cut him off.

"Shhh," he said, pulling Yuta into his chest, cradling him in his arms, fingers agitatedly stroking his hair, and it wasn't an answer, but it made something hopeful stir in his chest. "Shhhhh."


End file.
